


Straight On 'Til Morning

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, I thought "there are not enough giant spiders in my life", M/M, warning: horror/violence etc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-07
Updated: 2012-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-15 19:12:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something in the forest is chowing down on the locals, and Dean intends to stop it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Straight On 'Til Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the dc_summerlovin fic exchange on livejournal for yu_sandra, for prompt 2. A trip to the forest, supper near the fire, scary stories. I stole the title from Peter Pan. I don't even know, man. Thank you so much for reading. :)

The stars are a comfort when it’s forty freaking degrees in Mark Twain National Forest, Missouri, bright in the black sky. Dean sighs and shifts closer to the fire. No human would brave this cold forest, which is why Dean thinks this is the place a Jorogumo-a Japanese spider-demon-has chosen to nest. 

All the signs are there: the string of murders, all men, with mummified bodies, and poison in their veins that the confused coroner showed them. Jorogumo always target men because they can hypnotize them with their voice; compel them closer so they can eat them. 

All the murders were in this icy forest around Dean, and they've decided they can't waste time; they have to kill the thing while it sleeps at dawn. Dean just knows that in the morning he’s going to get to kill himself a sleeping spider demon.

“We’ve got some time before the Jorogumo’s asleep,” Sam says, face illuminated in the fire. He inhales his beef jerky before continuing. Dean made sure to pack lots of food with enough salt to kill a demon for this trip. “How about a scary story?” Sam suggests with a grin. Cas ponders this where he sits next to Dean.

“I know several involving leprosy that are quite gruesome…” he starts. “Less scary, man,” Dean says with a smile. “I think I’ve got something,” Dean declares. He knows just the right story for a night like this. Cas is warm next to him, and Sam’s decided wisely not to comment on how their hands are twined together. It’s definitely time for a good story. 

“One time when I was…geez, sixteen…Dad and I split up on a vamp hunt. I was old enough to go solo, but Sam had to be Peter Pan in some mandatory school play.” Sam grimaces. “It was horrible. The teachers made me wear tights,” he scoffs. “You were a great Peter Pan, for a twelve year old squirt,” Dean assures him. “Jerk,” Sam replies, grinning. “Bitch.” 

Cas just listens, smiling in the right places and grimacing when he should, as Dean recounts how he was ambushed by two vampires, and narrowly avoided being turned. Fortunately, Dean was able to stake them (he declared "It was awesome!" repeatedly at this point). 

Dean tells his story excitedly, and Sam and Cas both smile at his enthusiasm. “I got back to the school, covered in dead vamp, just in time to see Sammy defeat Captain Hook,” Dean finishes, smirking at Sam, who rolls his eyes with a grin.

Cas speaks first. “That was a good story, Dean.” He means it. Dean talks with such energy. Dean smiles triumphantly and nudges his shoulder. “Yeah, well, I bet those ones about leprosy would be-” A scream cuts him off. It’s a male voice, loud and pained. 

Dean and Sam grab their guns and quickly run in the direction of the sound. It’s close, and the pain in the voice sets Cas’ mouth with determination as they run through the trees. Sam curses as branches scratch his face.

The scene they find in a small, grassy clearing makes their stomachs sink: a woman is standing over a shriveled man, blood and thick green fluid dripping from pointed fangs. She’s injected him with her poison, mummified him from the inside out. Like a spider, she has to prepare her food before she eats it. 

She’s beautiful, but Dean knows that what he sees is just a vessel that’s been filled with demonic darkness. Her eyes are bright in the dark, solid green except for a white pinprick in the center. She hisses at them. Sam responds with the salt rounds in his gun, and they tear sickeningly into the flesh of her vessel’s shoulder, but still she stands. Now she’s pissed. The salt burns like acid into her vessel.

Dean’s about to shoot her pretty head off when a loud crack interrupts him. The Jorogumo smiles as her vessel cracks along both sides of her, flesh tearing with a sticky sound. Barbed, blackened legs unfold from inside of her, four on each side. 

She smiles at them, dripping with demon and human blood. Cas looks disgustedly at her; sometimes Dean forgets he can see demons' true forms. Cas and Sam rush toward her. Dean covers them, shoots her again and again, but the salt rounds don't do anything except make her look even more demented.

"Please," the spider demon pleads softly. 

Sam's close enough to stab her, but he freezes. Her voice is sweet, and it sounds so beautiful. Dean relaxes, finger slipping off the trigger of his gun. Sam looks dazedly at the thing in front of him, and Ruby's knife falls to the ground. Cas looks at them, and his face turns furious at his friends' hypnotism. He is unaffected; the spell is meant for humans and he is anything but human. 

He starts toward her, but the Jorogumo tosses him to the ground with a thought, pins him to the cold earth with her will. Dean's hand tightens into a fist, but he can't look away from the demon. Sam looks at Cas, and for a moment he looks worried for his friend where he lies on the ground, but the demon keeps him spellbound, and he looks back to the beautiful creature.

"I'm so hungry," she says. Dean doesn't really register the words, but he likes how they sound. The Jorogumo licks bloody lips. "Come closer." Dean and Sam walk uncontrollably toward the striking green in the Jorogumo’s eyes. The demon smiles in anticipation, and her concentration wavers for a moment. She's no longer focusing on Cas, and he finds he can move again.

Cas acts quickly, wiping the smile from her face as he lunges toward her. Before she can bite him his hand is on her vessel’s forehead, and she tries vainly to wrap her spindly legs around him as a white light burns her from the inside. She collapses to the floor, nothing more than a husk now. 

Suddenly Dean’s head is a hell of a lot clearer, and the demon's a hell of a lot uglier. Sam jerks as if out of a dream. “Thanks, Cas,” Sam says, blinking. Cas looks at the both of them. “I believe we’re done here.”

“You’re sure you’re alright?” Dean asks, turning Cas’ jaw in his hand gently, as if he'll find something to fuss about at a different angle. “Yes. She didn’t get the chance to hurt me,” Cas says firmly. Sam is fast asleep in his sleeping bag, and the fire is still crackling and popping next to them.

The Jorogumo is now a large pile of ash, along with the poor bastard she killed. It’s still pretty dark in the few hours before dawn, and the fire’s glow makes everything golden. Dean can barely keep his eyes open. “Good,” Dean says, and they kiss. 

He flops down onto his sleeping bag, and Cas arranges himself on the ground as well, with his head on Dean’s chest. The stars are exactly the same as they were before. When Cas is with him, it’s easy to lose himself in their shine before he sleeps.


End file.
